The Special Class
by Rani Aerin-chan
Summary: "Cukup" / "H..hinata" / "Panggil mereka ke ruangan hukuman" / "Apa katamu!" / "Diam kau cewek jablay!".  warning! typo dimana-mana! jangan baca kalo gak suka!


**Special Class**

**Rated: T**

**Disclamer: Masahi kishi moto**

**Genere: Seterah readers aja deh**

**Warning!: Gak sesuai ama judul , gaje, gak sesuai ama EYD , dan typo dimana-mana , agak nge copy cerita laen .**

**Jangan ngeriveu sambil marah – marah**

**Don't read if not like!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SAKURA POV**

Hai semua! Nama ku Sakura . Aku murid dari Konoha International High School ,kelas 10-C. Sekolah ini , adalah sekolah bertaraf internasional dan merupakan sekolah faforit yang diincar banyak anak. Meski faforit, sekolah ya tetep aja sekolah. Disini masih juga banyak anak yang suka ribut di kelas . Kelas ini terdiri dari 7 lantai dan 37 ruangan . Kelas 10-A – 10-E .Kelas 11-A – 11-E . Kelas 12-A- 12-E dan sisanya Kantin , Perpustakaan , Ruang klub dan lain-lain . Masuk sekolah ini pun tidaklah mudah ,ada serangkaian tes yang harus ku jalani, disini ada 2 jalan tes, akademik dan non akademik, kalo aku ngambil jurusan akademik dan untungnya aku lulus meski tidak mendapat kelas faforit. *meski bisa pake cara nyogok, kan kepala sekolahnya matre*

"Sakura! Bareng yuk! " "Iya tunggu sebentar ino!".Kudengar suara Ino di luar dan ku percepat mengikat dasiku .Yup , sudah, inilah seragam KIHS setiap senin sampai kamis , kemeja berwarna hitam kemerah-merahan ,dalaman warna hitam dan dasi warna merah serta rok bermotif kotak-kotak yang panjangnya 10cm diatas lutut , untuk putra sama hanya saja kalo cowok kan pake celana. Kalo seragam olahraga terdiri dari kaos berwarna putih dan celana berwarna biru bergaris putih hanya di tepinya saja,celananya selutut yang mengembang di bagian pahanya dan hanya sampai lutut. Kalo cowok , mereka celananya yah,kayak celana pemain sepakbola gitu dah ,cuma warnanya biru dan ada garis putih dikedua sisinya . Setiap jum'at dan sabtu kami libur.

"Yak! Ini sudah semuanya! Ibu! Aku berangkat!" kataku sambil berlari ke luar rumah ."Kau lama sekali Sakura"kata temari, ternyata disitu juga ada Tenten dan Temari , mereka ber 3 adalah temanku saat kami berempat satu kelas , yang membuat aneh , kami berempat mendapat predikat cewek paling cantik di kelas dan aku yang paling cantik menurut mereka.(author:'muntah')dan itulah yang membuat kami berempat terkenal di sekolah. Sesampainya di sekolah, seperti biasa, kami menyapa anak yang lewat di depan kami ,dan hal yang menyebalkan pun terjadi, tepatnya di lorong kelas,kami meliahat anak – anak yang merupakan (padahal ngaku-ngaku) idola di sekolah kami. Mereka adalah Shion , Karin , dan Sasame. Mereka membentuk geng yang diberi nama 'KS2 is star' menurut aku dan teman temanku nama itu norak banget! . Mereka itu sok ngatur , sok gaya dan seenaknya sendiri, Kayak mereka yang punya sekolah ini aja. Baju yang mereka kenakan pun agak diperketat dan rok nya mereka potong menjadi 20 cm di atas lutut . Lagian juga, apa mereka gak inget ama 'the elite class' atau yang paling sering kami sebut 'the special class'. Kelas ini berada di tempat yang paling strategis , yaitu di pust sekolah ini. Denger-denger sih, katanya. Enaknya , kalo di kelas ini, kita bisa ngasih pelajaran ke anak yang enggak kita suka. Contohnya kayak lari keliling sekolah , malahan boleh aja kita ngeluarin anak dari sekolah ini. Seragam yang dikenakanya pun berbeda , yang pastinya kami tidak tahu karena kami belum pernah melihatnya, dan siapa yang berada di faforite class tahun ini ,tapi ciri yang menonjol dari mereka adalah lambang naga emas dan bunga mawar warna merah yang dikenakan di bagian depan sebelah kanan baju, dan faforite class hanya ditempati 1 orang saja (meski bisa dirubah) .Dan kelas inilah yang paling berkuasa di sini,bahkan lebih dari kepala sekolah.

"Semuanya, ayo cepat kita pergi . Aku tidak tahan melihat mereka"Ino mulai angkat bicara dan kami pun pergi dari tempat itu , lalu kami pergi ke kelas , untungnya kami berempat sekelas. Di kelas kami, seperti biasa ada aja acara 'contek mencontek dicontek' #kerjaanya author nhhe#. Sialnya, kenapa kami berempat harus sekelas dengan tiga anak menel tadi? hah, ini semua gara-gara author she .

**SKIP TIME ISTIRAHAT**

Saat kami sedang mengobrol , tiba –tiba saja , Sasuke menarik tanganku keluar, duh malunya. Gile ni anak, Sasuke menarik tanganku keluar kelas tanpa mempedulikan teriakan fansnya yang mau tepar kurasa. Tapi , kenapa aku merasakan ada yang gak suka ngeliat aku dan Sasuke ya?ah biar Saja . O,ya biar kuceritakan. Dia ini Uciha Sasuke, cowok yang katanya siswi di sekolah ini 'ganteng' tapi menurutku tidak ,paling irit kata dan selalu mengatakan 'hn' , sikapnya yang dingin dan sok stay cool itu yang ku benci ,berasal dari anak pemilik Uciha Group , dan kakak nya yaitu Uciha Itachi adalah kakak kelas kami yang juga merupakan idola di sekolah ini.

**End Sakura POV**

"Kemana ku akan membawaku pantat ayam! " Triak sakura ."Kau berisik sekali, diam dan menurutlah"jawab Sasuke dingin "Hah!apa katamu! Menurut? Kau pikir aku ini apamu hah? Cepat lepaskan aku!" "Kau berisik sekali jidat" kata Sasuke. Bee..Sasuke asal ngomong sih, Sakura bener-bener marah!. "APA KATAMU HAH!DASAR PANTAT AYAM ANEH! RASAKAN INI! (buak! Jdak! Aduh! Au!) "Sakura memukul , menendang,bahkan membanting Sasuke tanpa ampun! . Bahkan , Sakura ninggalin Sasuke gitu aja dengan posisi yah, tau lah , posisi terlentang dengan pantat njentit , muka lebam dan berdarah, dan segudang posisi yang gak elit lainya . Sebenarnya , Sasuke tadi mau minta anterin Sakura buat ngambil layangan nya Sasuke yang gambarnya Orochimaru#What! (Plak!)# .

Di perjalanan Sakura mau balik ke kelas, Sakura masih aja ngoceh-ngoceh gak jelas soal kejadian tadi . Dia bahkan nyasar ke hutan sekolah. Tanpa sadar, ada beberapa anak yang mengikuti Sakura di belakang . Kelihatanya itu anak-anak kelas 8-F yang dikenal sebagai pembuat onar dan berandalan sekolah (Kalo readers nanya kenapa mereka bisa masuk, yah,tau kan lewat duit). Mereka mengerubungi Sakura tanpa melihat keadaan. "Hai! Kelihatanya kau Sakura kan?anak kelas 10-C yang katanya anak paling cantik itu?" tanya gak ditanggapi ama Sakura "Hai ayolah jangan terlalu dingin gitu,seneng seneng bareng kita aja yuk!" kali ini cowok yang bernama Sakon angkat bicara , tapi tetep gak digubris ama Sakura. "Hoi!loe gak bisu kan? Dari tadi diem mulu! Jawab dong!" kali ini cowok yang bernama Ukon (saudara kembarnya Sakon) ngomong kayak orang nantang , Sakura tetep diem . "Oh nie cewek cantik tapi gak bisa ditoleransi ya? Kalo gitu kita bawa aja!" kata Kabuto . Saat mereka bertiga mau menangkap Sakura, inilah yang terjadi... duak!buak!akh!buk!. Perlu mereka tau, Sakura itu bisa beladiri!."Rasakan itu " desis Sakura . Sakura ngebuat empat anak tadi jadi babak belur semua. "Dasar gadis payah" gumam Sakon. Ternyata Sakon dan kabuto belum kalah, mereka berdua menyerang Sakura dari belakang , dan Sakura tidak menyadarinya."A..pa"kata Sakura. Saat Sakura menengok kebelakang. Jarak mereka berdua ke Sakura tinggal beberapa centi saja dan Sakura belum siap dan.. Duak!buak! ada seseorang yang menendang dan meninju muka sakon dan Kabuto, dan mereka berdua terpental kebelakang dengan keadaan yang lebih parah dari yang tadi. Kelihatanya , tendangan tadi bukan sembarang tendangan. Itu adalah tendangan yang terlatih karena kuat sekali .Yang menjadi pertanyaan Sakura saat ini, siapa yang menolong dia? Saat Sakura agak sadar ,yang menolong ia adalah seorang gadis yang sebaya denganya , ia berambut biru gelap diikat satu dan kelihatanya dia murid sekolah ini juga dari seragam yang ia kenakan. "Apa apaan kalian ini .Jadi cowok kok maenya keroyokan ,mana yang dikeroyok cewek lagi! Dasar banci! "kata cewek tadi . "Cih! Berisik! " Ukon mendecih. Dan mereka ber empat menyerang gadis tadi secara bersamaan . Tapi itu percuma gadis tadi menangkis dan membalas serangan mereka secara cepat . Dan membanting Sakon dan Kabuto ,dan membuat mereka pingsan . Sementara itu Ukon dan Kimimaro mau menyerang gadis tadi di saat ia lengah, tapi Sakura sudah membuat mereka pingsan juga karena ditendang Sakura . "Balas budi" Kata Sakura. "Seharusnya tidak perlu, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri tadi , tapi terimakasih" jawab gadis tadi . "Heh aturan kan aku yang berterimakasih tapi gak papa lah, o ya siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura. "Hinata, panggil saja aku Hinata dan namamu sendiri?" Gadis yang bernama Hinata tadi berbalik nanya . Sebenernya Sakura agak kaget, karena ada seorang anak di sekolah ini tapi gak tau namanya padahal dia cukup terkenal di sekolah itu . (author :apa iya?. Sakura: sirik lu thor! Author: bodo! Week!kabur! . Sakura: Hoi! Sini gak lu thor! Urusan kita berdua belum selesai! ) "Sakura, panggil saja aku Sakura"jawab Sakura. "Oh , Sakura ya... terus , ngapain kamu di tempat kayak gini Sakura?" tanya Hinata ."Aku juga gak tau kenapa ,tadi waktu aku jalan aku ngoceh-ngoceh gak jelas and gak sadar sampailah ke ini tempat " cerita Sakura "Dasar" jawab Hinata ."O iya Hinata kamu anak baru ya?" tanya Sakura . "Menurutmu?" tanya gadis itu balik . Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku tau kenapa kau berfikir begitu. Kau mengira aku anak baru karena aku gak tau siapa kamu kan? " kata Hinata. Sakura yang mendengarnya pun kaget, pikiranya seolah terbaca. "Jelas aku tau siapa kamu . Kamu Sakura dari kelas 10-C yang ngedapat predikat cewek paling cantik dikelasmu yang juga cewek terkenal di sekolah ini kan? And jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu tadi, aku bukan anak baru mengeti?". Sakura yang mendengarnya pun kaget . Kalo dia bukan anak baru , kenapa ia serasa belum pernah melihatnya? Aneh? Itulah yang ia fikirkan saat ini. KKRRIIIIINNNGGG... Suara bel sekolah menghancurkan lamunanya . Yang ia takutkan saat ini adalah pelajaran Anko-sensei yang super ganas . Sakura segera bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu dan mau pergi ke kelas. Tapi, ia ingat Hinata. "Hinata! Kamu gak balik ke kelas? Udah bel loh!" kata Sakura. "Gak! Kamu aja duluan , aku bisa keluar masuk kelas sesukaku kok!.Lagian juga kan aku mesti ngurus ke empat anak ini dulu!. Kamu aja duluan!" jawab Hinata. "Yaudah! Tapi cepet ya!" kata Sakura. Lalu berlari meninggalkan Hinata. "Sebenarnya Hinata itu siapa yah? Kok di bilang bisa balik ke kelas sesukanya? Apa mungkin dia itu hantu gentayangan yang nyamar jadi anak sini? Ah! Gak mungkin! Ngapain juga ya tadi aku gak nannyain kenapa dia bisa ada di hutan sekolah ya? Ah!begonya aku ini! Tapi, kan gak mungkin ada hantu siang bolong begini,terus mana ada hantu bisa ngeluarin tendangan keras and terlatih itu kan gak mungkin? Tapi dia bilang dia bukan anak baru, tapi kenapa aku gak pernah ngeliat dia ya? Di papan nama penerimaan murid baru aja aku gak liat anak yang namanya 'Hinata' ah, itu cewek bener – bener misterius" Sakura berlari ke kelas Sambil bergumam.

Sebenarnya siapakah Hinata itu?

Dan kenapa dia bisa ada di hutan sekolah?

Kita tunggu aja chapter berikutnya!

**B E R S A M B U N G**

**Dan jangan lupa RIVEU! **


End file.
